Legado
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Antes de morir Yondu Udonta reflexiona sobre el parecido que Peter y sus compañeros tienen al grupo del que formó parte antes de adoptarlo y está orgulloso de lo que ve.


_" _Él pudo haber sido tu padre, pero no se comporto como tal"__ dijo Yondu a su hijo adoptivo, Peter Quill, con una sonrisa mientras se alejaban de la superficie de Ego.

A pesar de su sonrisa, Yondu estaba muy preocupado ya que sabia que Peter solo podía sobrevivir unos minutos fuera de un traje espacial y solo tenia uno a mano. La decisión sobre cuál de los dos iba a vivir ya estaba hecha por su parte, pero estaba aterrado de morir y necesitaba prepararse para aceptar lo que deseaba hacer.

Para ello se concentro en recordar todos los momentos que habían vivido juntos como padre e hijo incluso si su relación no había sido tan buena como debería y empezó a ver con orgullo que el equipo de Peter realmente se merecía el título que habían recibido.

No era algo muy conocido por la galaxia en general, pero el titulo de Guardianes de la Galaxia era muy antiguo. Cada generación había algún problema, como una guerra entre los distintos imperios estelares o alguien como Thanos empezando una campaña genocida, y un grupo de siete personas siempre se alzaba para tratar con el mismo y devolver la estabilidad al cosmos.

Él solo lo sabia porque había formado parte de uno de esos equipos antes de que se separasen cuando su trato con Ego se hizo conocimiento público. Francamente creía que se merecía su odio y no esperaba que le perdonasen incluso tras su muerte.

Pensando en sus compañeros empezó a compararles con el grupo actual y se dio cuenta de las similitudes entre ambos, como si hubiesen seguido un patrón.

Su hijo, Peter Quill, era como su antiguo capital, Stakar Ogord. Ambos eran hombres capaces de pensar bajo presión que no solo eran increíblemente leales a su tripulación, sino que la veían como parte de su familia.

Gamora, la antigua hija de Thanos, le recordaba a Aleta, una mujer independiente y violenta con un lado tierno que le costaba mostrar. Lo único que faltaba era que estuviese casada con Peter, pero para ser justos Aleta también había tardado lo suyo en admitir sus sentimientos por Stakar.

Groot, incluso si actualmente era un bebe otra vez, tenia cierto parecido con Krugarr, el hechicero que formaba parte de su antigua tripulación. Ambos eran miembros de especies inusualmente encontradas fuera de sus mundos y personas muy agradables que no hablaban por medios convencionales. La única diferencia era que Groot no podía usar magia, pero los arboles duraban siglos y él prácticamente había vuelto a nacer así que tenia tiempo para aprender.

A Drax le habría encantado conocer a Charlie-27. Ambos eran el musculo de las tripulaciones y habían disfrutado de relaciones familiares estables hasta que la tragedia les llevo a buscar venganza y unirse a los otros Guardianes primero por conveniencia y luego por lealtad.

Como ya le había gritado antes a la rata, él y Rocket no eran tan diferentes. Ambos tenían progenitores, él sus padres y Rocket los científicos que habían experimentado con él, que no los apreciaban como personas y los abandonaron a la primera oportunidad. Sus personalidades eran prácticamente iguales y ambos sabían que su comportamiento solo hacia daño a sus amigos pero eran incapaces de parar porque tenían miedo de mostrar como se sentían realmente.

Kraglin, el Xandariano que había adoptado y criado como el hermano de Peter cuando eran pequeños, había sido un caso más deliberado por su parte, ya que deseaba que cuando Peter le sucediese como Capitán, y no había ninguna duda de ello por parte de los miembros leales de su tripulación, este tuviese a su lado a un oficial que conociese desde siempre y en quién confiase incondicionalmente, como Stakar tenia a Martinex. Incluso si era algo envidioso, Kraglin había mostrado su lealtad cuando les libero a él y Rocket y estaba seguro de que transmitiría esa misma lealtad a Peter, su hermano en todo menos sangre al igual que él era el padre de ambos a pesar de no ser de las mismas especies.

Finalmente solo quedaba Mainframe, la Inteligencia Artificial que había sido su especialista en hackeo cuando todavía trabajaba con Stakar, y no dudaba que la nueva chica con la que Peter se había cruzado, Mantis, era una sucesora adecuada, dado que por la poca interacción que habían tenido era muy amigable y alegre, incluso si obviamente tenia claros problemas de autoestima tras ser criada por ese bastardo de Ego.

Pensando en ello se dio cuenta de que habían llegado a las capas altas de la atmósfera y, tras disculparse por no haber sido un mejor padre y confesarle lo orgulloso que estaba de él, le puso a Peter el traje espacial.

Su cuerpo empezó a congelarse y se quedo sin oxigeno mientras veía a Peter gritándole desesperado a pesar de no escuchar nada, tratando de quitarse el traje para ponérselo incluso si moría en el intento. Su último movimiento consciente antes de ir a donde fuese que va la gente al morir fue poner las manos en las mejillas de Peter para ver su cara por última vez antes de finalmente morir, sabiendo que su hijo estaba a salvo gracias al localizador que había colocado en su ropa para que los otros Guardianes los encontrasen.

Con ese último pensamiento su cerebro finalmente se apago y Yondu murió habiendo sido lo que nunca había admitido ser a nadie, un padre.

Él no lo sabia pero su muerte hizo que sus antiguos compañeros, que habían decidido perdonarle tras descubrir las circunstancias del secuestro de Peter y de su sacrificio tras ayudar a salvar al universo, volviesen a unirse otra vez, incluso si él solo estaba con ellos en el recuerdo.


End file.
